Due consideration has not hitherto been paid to the aerodynamic performance of automobiles except for racing cars, so that the vehicle has encountered a substantial amount of air resistance when moving at high speeds, resulting in wasteful consumption of fuel. Furthermore, at high vehicle speeds, the vehicle tends to develop a partial vacuum on its upper contoured surface relative to its underside pressure. This results in the vehicle having an upward thrust or lift, causing it to lose adherence to the ground, resulting in instability and poor driving performance. In addition, it is the general tendency that the impact absorbing device such as bumpers has hitherto been treated as an independent unit which is merely fastened to the vehicle body. However, due consideration has not been paid to the method of mounting of such devices to the vehicle body in order to reduce damages under various circumstances. Conventional types of impact absorbing device are thus not satisfactory in operation.
The present invention has, for its object, the provision of a device for improving the aerodynamic and safety performance characteristics of vehicles by reducing vehicular air resistance at high speeds by shaping the vehicle body contour line while maintaining substantially its general contour lines. This prevents the vehicle from losing its adherence to the ground at high speeds, and enhances the impact absorbing characteristics of vehicle by forming a relatively large size impact absorbing space located at the front and rear of vehicle. A further object of the invention is to manufacture such devices at low cost.